Yugioh: duelist of the pride
(This story features my duelistsona in the pridelands) summary As a young duelist Van solas wants to become the very best duelist in the world. But when he enters africa to attend a new duel school built in the pridelands (that stays out of the way as to not harm any of the habitats) Van encounters some new friends that will change his life. He meets the legendary lion guard. Together with the guard and his duel monster friends, he will make new friends, fight powerful rivals and truly discover what it means to be a duelist! It's time to duel! Episodes Episode 1: welcome to the pridelands Episode 2: home sweet savanna Episode 3: rules of the duel Episode 4: a selifer statement Episode 5: out in the outlands Episode 6: for the love of leopard Episode 7: sister knows best Episode 8: duel links, start up Episode 9: the duelist guard Episode 10: Nest of the harpie ladies part 1 Episode 11: Nest of the harpie ladies part 2 Episode 12: Bugging out Part 1 Episode 13: Bugging out part 2 Episode 14: A tale of two dragons Epsiode 15: Van's Honor Episode 16: Need for speed part 1 Episode 17: Need for speed part 2 Episode 18: Makini and Van Episode 19: A big fishing story (More will be added. If this page gets too big I'll make seperate story pages for each episode) Episode 1: welcome to the Pridelands prologue: duel acadamy (It was a beautiful day in the pridelands, kion and the guard were doing their patrol when suddenly they noticed a big building near Pride Rock) Kion: hevi Kabisa, I guess when dad said he found a use for the unused land near pride rock he did Fuli: kion I don't think this is your dad's work, in fact...I don't think any animal in the pride lands is capable of this Kion: we better go investigate (Just then simba approached kion and the guard) Kion: dad what is that? Who built it simba: it would appear that this has become a construction sight for a human school Bunga: hoo-mans? Beshte: I don't think that's how it's pronounced Ono: I've heard of humans. Never seen one up close though Simba: well good. There r some humans who r dangerous Kion: well if their so dangerous shouldn't we chase them out of the pride lands? Simba: no. I said some are dangerous, not all I'll keep an eye on these humans to make sure order is maintained at this school. Don't worry I got everything under control son Kion: if u say so dad (Meanwhile at the African airport) ???: alright, I got my duel disk, got my deck and I'm ready to finally take the duel acadamy entrance exams. Look out savanna here comes Van solas! The soon to be number 1 duelist in the world! Chapter 1: the duelist and the cheetah (the scene opens up in the pridelands just as Van gets out of the jeep. The jeep speeds away) van: alright, just a bit of a hike to get to duel acadamy, no big deal. Cause when the dueling gets tough the tough get dueling! Let's get this started! (He takes off towards the acadamy) (meanwhile with fuli) (it was 9:00 in the morning in the pridelands and at this time fuli usually takes her morning run but this run would be one she wouldn't forget) fuli: (running extremely fast when suddenly she heard a noise) Van: woah woah woah! (Van was sliding towards fuli Bc he slipped on mud) fuli: woah! (They crash into eachother) Van: ugh...(he shakes his head and realizes he is on top of a cheetah) eek! A wild cheetah! fuli: (groaned) yes I'm a wild cheetah now would u please get off me? van: (gets off her) oh I'm sorry i-wait...did u just talk?! fuli: uhhhh yeah? Van: (sat their silent eyes widened) u-u r a talking cheetah...how?! fuli: what do u mean I've always been able to. Wait u don't seem to be around from here, who and what are you? Van: I'm a human. I'm Van solas duelist extraordinair! fuli: (eyes widened) a human? wait...the king said humans couldn't understand what we say, how is this possible? Van: I'm just as confused as u r mrs....um what's your name? fuli: oh sorry. My name is fuli. Nice to meet u Van. And yeah this is very confusing. Hmmmm, I think the king might be able to help. Hop on my back and I'll take u there. (Van was hesitant, the talking cheetah seemed friendly but he didn't know who the king was or what this place was about, but Van needed answers, and soon if he wanted to make it to the entrance exam) van: ok fuli (he gets on her back) fuli: hold on tight! Hewezi! (she runs extremely fast to pride rock) chapter 2: friends with fuli and royal trouble (after running for a good 12 miles Van and fuli were half way to Pride rock before they decided to take a break) fuli: (let van off her back) sorry I need to rest. van: it's ok fuli. Man U r fast fuli: yeah well I could have ran faster but u r heavier than ya look van: (blush) r-really? fuli: hehe I'm just messing with ya u rnt that heavy van: oh. Ok fuli: so um...Van was it? van: yeah? Fuli: why are u here? Van: to try and pass my enterance exam to get into duel acadamy. The newest branch of the school opened here fuli: duel acadamy? Maybe that's what the big new school near Pride rock is. Van: oh it's close to where we r going? perfect! fuli: yeah. By the way what's a duelist? van: a duelist is someone that competes in the game duel monsters. fuli: duel monsters? van: here let me show you (Van spent a bit of time explaining to fuli how the game worked, the monsters, traps spells, and the different types of monsters and duel styles and how duel disks can create holograms of monsters during the game) fuli: no way! That's actually pretty cool! Complicated, but still cool! van: w-wow u think so? fuli: yeah! Van: oh, t-thnx I guess fuli: what's the matter? (Her ears flattened a bit in concern) u were fine a minute ago van: oh! Uh...it's nothing...I'm just...shy...plus...I hate to admit it but...I'm not very good at the game...but I try hard to do better fuli: oh I see. well im sure u will be a great duelist! van: u really think so? fuli: totally! (She smiles warmly at him) Van: (pets her fur) fuli: (felt a but awkward but let it happen Bc she kinda liked it) hey that feels pretty nice van: hehe fuli: and don't worry about being shy Van, u will make tons of friends here. Van: u think so? fuli: yeah. Hey I'll be friends with u if u want van: o-oh. Sure fuli fuli: alright, then it's settled, u and me are friends now. (Meanwhile at Pride Rock) simba: so chancellor shoma, being u r one of few individuals who can communicate with us pride landers, I will need to keep in touch with u. u can have your duel school here, just as long as u and your students obey the circle of life chancellor shoma: but of course your highness. Hehe who knows, maybe some of our students have the gift, to talk to animals. Perhaps new friendships can be made between our species simba: I'd hope so chancellor (all the while they were talking kion was listening in) kion: humans...don't seem too bad...but I'm gonna keep my eye on them bunga: kion listen u gotta relax, didn't u hear them? They'll obey the circle of life and might be able to make new friends with these guys ono: for once I gotta agree with bunga, for what I've heard about humans, these ones don't seem that hostile kion: well...I guess (just then fuli returned) kion: hey fuli welcome back. How was your run? fuli: it was...interesting. I actually met someone I want u guys to meet. Now don't freak out when I show u to him beshte: don't worry fuli, if he's a friend of your's he's a friend of ours. fuli: ok, I'd like u all to meet van. Van: (com s out shyly) h-hi beshte: poa! A human! van: so I'm guessing u have heard of my species? kion: (gasps) he can understand us? fuli: yup, crazy huh? Oh by the way, he's a bit shy bunga: aw no need to be shy here! We can all be friends if u want to! kion: (thinks: he is just like that chancellor guy) van: u-u mean it? beshte: of course! van: o-ok. ono: by any chance are u here to sign up for that duel school here? van: yeah? Why? ono: um...Bc the sign ups are almost over. van: WHAT?!?!? (simba and the chancellor here) simba: what's all the noise in- (he notices Van) simba: why, hello there. Chancellor does this happen to be a student of yours? chancellor: a potential student. I recognize him from his photo he sent with his written exam. you must be Van solas! van: yeah. Why? chancellor: why you are the one who got the highest score on the duel acadamy written exam! van: t-the highest score?!?! fuli: Van? I thought u said u were bad at dueling! van: I am...but I Know a lot about the game. I just don't know how to use that knowledge. Strategies usually get so jumbled in my head it's hard to fit everything together chancellor: well I'm very impressed, you sir have a lot of potential to become a great duelist. van: not if I miss the duel entrance exam! Chancellor: then you must get there posthaste! Simba, I would like to invite You, your family and the lion guard to view this duel. U just might be suprised van: (thinks: duel?! In front of all these important figures?!) simba: we would be honored. it shall be a fantastic duel, Van solas, I can't wait to see you in action (he leaves to get ready) chancellor: I shall take my leave now. I'll see you at the duel van (he leaves) fuli: this is great! now we can watch your duel! Van u r gonna do so- (Van looked very nervous and worried) fuli: u ok? van: j-just fine...why wouldn't I be? Hehe fuli: ok? Well hop on and ill get you there in a flash! Van: ok. (he gets on her back and they speed off) kion: is it just me or did Van not seem to enthusiastic about this duel? bunga: no I saw it to ono: I've seen this before, classic case of stage fright. beshte: well maybe we should talk to him before the match kion: sounds like a plan. Duel acadamy here we come! chapter 3: duel of destiny (van and fuli are arriving at duel acadamy) Van: almost there! We might just make it! fuli: oh we r gonna make it! Trust me! Hewezi! (fuli ran even faster) (the man at the gate was about to close it) Guard: well I guess we can't be expecting anymore duelis- (fuli sped passed him before he could close it. She then stops and lets Van Off her back at the enterence) fuli: (panting) see? What did I tell ya Van: wow thanks fuli! You r the best (he hugs her causing her to blush) fuli: hehe no problem. (Van heads inside) fuli: (notices Van forgot his duel disk and deck ) oh I better give this to him. He is gonna need em. (she heads inside and sees Van. She walks up but stops when she overhears him) Van: I can't do this...how can I do this....there must have been some mistake I couldn't have gotten the highest score on the written test, I'm not that good....and now I have to duel in front of royalty and legendary heroes? I'll embarrass myself for sure.... Fuli: that's not true ya know (Van turns around) Van: fuli? U heard all that? fuli: yeah. Listen Van u need to stop telling yourself that your a bad duelist, you gotta have confidence Van: confidence? fuli: yeah! Ya gotta believe in yourself. Look I Know we just met but I can tell ya I believe in you, and so does everyone else! Van: your right! I can't be afraid. I have to believe in myself, and the heart of the cards! fuli: heart of the cards? What's that? Van: a very powerful duelist's philosophy, that your cards will come through for you if you believe. fuli: hm, interesting. Well if you believe in it so do I! Announcer: would Vandar please report to duel feild number 5 for his exam? Van: that's my cue! Wish me luck (she gives him his duel disk and he heads onto the feild) (just then the rest of the guard showed up) kion: hey fuli did can go up already? fuli: yup. And I think he is starting to feel more confident now! kion: well that's good bunga: alright come on guys lets get our seats! (more coming soon) characters Van Solas Jin sakura Rai magatus Chancellor Shoma the lion guard: kion ono fuli beshte bunga simba nala kiara Kopa rafiki Jasiri Badili Makini Yugioh: Mai valentine Bandit Keith Seto Kaiba Wevil Underwood Mako Tsunami Aster Phoneix (more coming soon) Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories